In the development and improvement of traverse rods for the suspension of draperies and the opening and closing thereof, there has been a problem in anchoring the nonmoving end of the drapery at the appropriate end or ends of the traverse rod. Since it is often desired to provide access to the end of the traverse rod for introducing hangers thereinto and removing excess hangers therefrom, the approach in the past has often been to anchor the nonmoving end of the drapery in some manner to the pulley structure or other means located beyond the end of the traverse rod. However, this has often complicated the pulley structure and in some cases has resulted in such end of the drapery being hung from means having insufficient strength. On the other hand, to utilize the traverse rod itself for supporting the anchor hanger has often resulted in permanent fixing of such hanger to the end of the traverse rod with the requirement that a sufficient opening be provided ahead of such anchor hanger that hangers could be moved into and out from the traverse rod without disturbing the positioning of such anchor.
In the U.S. Pat. to Ford, No. 3,503,434, there is shown means for anchoring a hanger adjacent a bottom slotted traverse rod and this has been reasonably satisfactory in most instances. However, in order to insure sufficient strength for the support of the hanger and drapery suspended therefrom, the gate had to be made relatively stiff and since it moved on a very short radius it sometimes became difficult to manipulate.
Accordingly, in a continuing effort to improve traverse rods and components thereof, it is desirable to provide gate means generally applicable to either side or bottom slotted rods by which the slot thereof may be easily opened and closed for the introduction of hangers into said slot and/or the removal of same therefrom, together with, preferably, means associated therewith providing for the suspension of the fixed end of the drapery.
It is further desirable in connection particularly with side slotted rods, to provide means by which an anchor hanger can be supported in the traverse rod in the same manner as other hangers therein but wherein with simple means it can be held in an anchor position and the slot of the rod blocked against the escape of other hangers therefrom. It is further desirable, with side slotted rods, that such be accomplished by means which do not bear the weight of the hangers or the draperies suspended therefrom in order that the suspension of such anchor hanger on means which are stiff or difficult to manipulate may be avoided.
Accordingly, the objects of the invention include:
1. To provide an end structure for a slotted traverse rod for supporting cord pulleys and also supporting gate means by which the slot of said rod can be removably blocked against the escape of sliders therefrom.
2. To provide an end structure for a slotted traverse rod for supporting cord pulleys and also supporting gate means by which the slot of said rod can be removably blocked against the escape of sliders from therewithin and at the same time end anchor means may be held in a preselected end position.
3. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which is readily removable for the insertion and/or removal of hangers with respect to said slot.
4. To provide a device, as aforesaid, in which for at least a side slotted rod all hangers including the end anchor hanger are supported by the rod structure itself whereby special supporting structure for the anchor hanger can be avoided.
5. To provide a device, as aforesaid, in which for a side slotted rod the gate functions to prevent lengthwise movement of the anchor hanger from a single preselected position in the slot of the rod and which further functions to close the slot of the rod against escape of other hangers therefrom, whereby a relatively light construction of said gate will suffice for these purposes and weight supporting construction for same may be avoided.
6. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which is applicable for at least closure and opening of the slot to either a side slotted rod or to a bottom slotted rod.
7. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be provided with means for manual engagement to effect opening and closing thereof which is sufficiently spaced from the pivot point that a long lever arm will be available to move said gate easily against whatever friction may exist in the hinge.
8. To provide a device, as aforesaid, wherein the hinge is of relatively long extent so that it will hold the gate accurately with respect to the rod slot and will do so without said hinge itself being excessively tight.
9. To provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be used with minimal modification with a wide variety of specific drapery supporting means.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons acquainted with a device of this sort upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.